<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Zero 6 by Sky1anders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229310">Big Zero 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders'>Sky1anders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fractured dimensions [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Fortnite (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Evil Amy Rose, Legionization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying to stop dredd, big hero 6 become priority two of the ZPD for their hero work is illegal. Meanwhile dredd plans to use a new version of obake’s great disaster to destroy copper canyon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clove the Pronghorn/Nick Wilde, Fangmeyer/Wolford (Zootopia), Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago, Judy Hopps/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fractured dimensions [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No vigilantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, said Fred. Hey Fred, said go go who was standing with hiro. I finally got a job, he said. Excellent, where, asked honey lemon. At the comic book shop on the edge of downtown, said fred. Perfect, when’s your first day. Monday, so I have all weekend to prepare. Sounds good to me, said baymax. Wewewewewe came a siren as several ZPD cruisers came rushing past. Let’s suit up, said hiro. Yes finally, some action, said go go. </p><p>Meanwhile <br/>Dredd this is your last warning, said sonic. Surrender now. Oh what’s the matter hedgehog, still mad about Higgins, you should especially now I have few of our friends out the hole. Haha, laughed Trevor. Even if Niko decided not to help at least we now have the only one your brother missed. Out of the shadows came a large water buffalo. Axel, said sonic. Hehe, long time no see sonic, said Axel. Your all going down, where’s Amy. She’s right here, said dredd. And she sees my way now. </p><p>A pink female hedgehog came from the shadows. Amy, said sonic sounding uncertain. Your supposed to be with me, not with some stuck up cop, Amy screamed. She was wearing an egg boss fusion of her dress and a rouge bodysuit over a black catsuit with high heels, with purple and gold tubing sticking into her body in several places, most of her limbs were now robotic along with her eyes, she now had a long serpent like tail, horns protruded from her head and her hammer had been covered in spikes. Her body was glowing purple from a turbo energy reactor in her back and her quills were now metallic and razor sharp. You monster, shouted sonic. </p><p>What can I say, said dredd, she is much better with the makeover and plus she has free will, in other words; she chose to become this. Now surrender to the Eggman empire or be destroyed. Hey buddy not a chance, said hiro as big hero 6 arrived. Well well, big hero 6, we meet at last. And you are, asked Fred. My name is miles Dredd but I prefer just dredd. Okay, dredd why don’t you just make this easy for everyone and surrender, said wasabi. </p><p>Is that really you still do, I’m disappointed big hero 6, said a man with a purple glowing face. Obake, your alive, said hiro. Of course I’m alive hiro, said obake, and better yet I’m even powerful than before. I’d like to see what upgrades the turbo energy has done for all of us but we have business to attend to, later losers. Classic heavy pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it before they teleported away. </p><p>As the team tried to wrap their heads around just what happened, sonic and Judy emerged back from their car. Hands up, said sonic. Sir we’re on your side, said baymax. Shut up, said sonic. You're under arrest for vigilantism. What but-, began go go but sonic interrupted her. Enough you’re coming with us. Um, sorry but that’s not happening, said honey lemon, run. The heroes split and ran towards the docks. Why do they always run?, asked sonic. Let’s go, said Judy. Sonic charged up and sped towards the one in the yellow armour. </p><p>Go go looked behind her and saw the hedgehog moving so fast he was catching up relatively fast. What, how are you-. Listen kid, just stop your going to get yourself killed, said sonic as he curled into a spin dash and bashed into making her lose balance. Suddenly however the big red robot came rocketing down the highway and picked her up. Thanks baymax, she said. No problem, said the robot, are you hurt. Nope, she said. Hiro, she said, did you see that hedgehog. Yep, I’ll try and find a way to make your suit do that, he said. Okay let’s get out of here, she said. As sonic and Judy turned the corner they saw nothing. They disappeared, how, asked Judy. I don’t know, said sonic, but tell bogo that these big hero 6 is now priority two. Okay, she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As big hero 6 evades sonic and Judy their friend Globby is captured by our favourite twin tailed fox</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Downtown, west diamond street<br/>Keep moving, said hiro. Hiro we have to much fatigue, said wasabi. We can't rest, if those cops catch us, they will probably unmask us and make it public, we need to make sure we’re safe. Then let’s go to the sewers and get to the house that way, said fred We can get Globby to impersonate me and distract the cops so we can change and fit in so they won’t find us. Good idea fred, I’ll call him, said honey lemon. </p><p>Meanwhile, back at the house<br/>Urgh, there is nothing to do, said Globby. Why don’t we go and help defeat the bad guys, said mini-max. Hiro said that we need at least two people home to protect it, Globby said. Well that’s stupid, the small baymax replied. Suddenly the comms went off. What is it now, asked mini max. Hiro’s hologram appeared. Globby, he said, i need you to change into Fred’s form and meet us in the sewers under west diamond street. We kinda got on the cops nerves and one of them has super speed. Okay I’m on my way, replied Globby. </p><p>Back with the 6<br/>Right just need to get to the sewer entrance, said hiro. How do we do that, asked wasabi. We’ll have to outmaneuver the cops, said go go. How, asked fred. Just run for it, she replied. Now. As they ran to the sewers they heard sirens in the distant get closer and louder. Uh oh, keep moving, said wasabi. I’ll distract them just keep going. Okay, said hiro, just don’t get caught okay because I hear that if you don’t talk to the cops, you’ll be talking to the mafia instead. </p><p>Okay, wasabi replied as he ignited his energy blades. As the rest of the team got into the sewers the cruiser came into view. It stopped and the same bunny and hedgehog got out. Where’s your friends, said sonic. Not around I’m afraid but you made a big mistake messing with us, said wasabi as he pointed his blades at the hedgehog. We’ll see, said Judy. They split and the hedgehog went straight for him. As wasabi tried to slice at him the bunny reappeared and kicked him square in the shin. Yow, shouted wasabi as he fell to the ground. You’re under arrest for vigilantism and resisting arrest, anything you say and do will be used against you in court. Not today buddy’s, said a voice. Sonic looked to see a small robot appear and punch him. Get up and run, said mini max. Okay, said wasabi. They quickly made their way to the sewer entrance and escaped. </p><p>Where’d they go, said sonic. Look, said Judy. Hey coppers over here, said Globby in Fredzilla's form. Get him, said Judy. As they chased after Globby the team run through the sewers soon reaching home. Thank goodness for that, said go go. So what now, asked fred. Let’s wait for Globby and then we’ll leave the district, said hiro. Sounds good, said wasabi. Wait, what about my job, said fred. We’ll shift camp to savannah square, said honey lemon. </p><p>Back with sonic and Judy <br/>Got you, said sonic as he pounced on Globby. What the, your not the monster guy, he said as Globby returned to normal. Yep you just walked the prank, said Globby. Suddenly he was blasted with energy and exploded. Huh, said sonic, tails. Hey sonic, what do think of my new invention, the protomorphic energy destroyer. It can turn anything non-organic into goo. Well he was already goo, said Judy, let’s gather up the remains and then you can analyse it. We’ll also give you the data we gathered on this big hero 6 team, said sonic. Thanks, said tails. By the way tails, Amy has turned, said sonic. What do you mean, asked tails confused. She chose to become an egg boss and axel’s still here, said Judy. We need to sally, said tails. </p><p>Meanwhile <br/>So they have the glob, said obake. Well now that’s going to be a problem, said dredd. Yeah, breaking into prower industries is not going to be easy, said Lester. I’ll get some intel on the place and then we can think of a plan tomorrow. Very well, said dredd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hostile break in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big hero 6 try to get globby back but are either arrested or captured by dredd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prower industries, nocturnal ranges<br/>Alright tails what have you got for us, asked sonic. Well, began tails, let’s begin with the big red one first. From our scans and the obvious size difference between the others it seems to be a robot of some kind while the yellow one seems to use electromagnetic disks to move at high speeds, some of the smaller disks can be used as throwing disks. Next the turquoise one seems to be able to use plasma blades that come out of those gauntlets to slice through anything. The monster seems to be an exosuit of some kind capable of breathing fire, jumping super high and turning invisible. The pink one seems to throw balls of various substances including bouncy bubbles and some sort of foam, the balls being stored on the purse she carries. Finally the purple on seems to have super strength and can control strange microbots through a transmitter in his helmet. </p><p>Then what about the jelly that is slowly rebuilding itself, asked Judy. It seems to be made of the same substances that are in the pink one’s balls, tails said. This makes him or it act like slime. Stick to walls, pass through air grates and various other powers. But also the ability to shapeshift, take over technology and even from my research turn into any kind of substance, compound and element. Such as metal, acid, wood heck even chocolate. Okay that is kind of cool, said sonic. I think I can create some kind of dampening field to combat their tech and with time create some weapons that take them down non-lethally of course, said tails. Excellent call us when you're finished with the field pal we gotta get back to patrol, said sonic. See you later, said tangle. After they two had left. Woah, tangle go get smithy we have a lot to do, said tails. I’m on it, tangle replied. </p><p>Meanwhile in the sewers below the building<br/>Okay, Globby is being held in a storage room on the top floor, said hiro. Fred I need you to sneak into the building and turn off the security turrets, lasers and robots. I’m all over it dude, said fred. Honey I need to sneak through the ducts with mini max and find globby. Wasabi I need you to make them an exit via the window cleaner lift. Go go you’re with me and baymax, we’ll sneak up to the computer core and delete any info that they have on us. Are you ready guys? You bet we are, said wasabi. Good now let’s get to it, said hiro. </p><p>Come on, we are nearly there, said hiro. Ah, here is the core. Good let’s fry it, said go go. Baymax walked up to the control counsel and inserted the virus disk. Disk uploaded, said baymax. Enemies detected in the alpha sector, said a computer voice. That must be Fred’s distraction, said go go. Good let’s get back to the sewers. Meanwhile with Fred, right turn off all the security systems should not be a problem, thought fred. He looked at the three computers in front of him. Enter, he said. Warning enemies detected sector alpha. Oh shoot, he said. The door burst open and standing there was an ocelot and a wolf carrying two pistols and a sniper rifle respectively. Hands up, the wolf in a low voice. Fred complied. Hiro’s gonna kill me, he said as the two mobians handcuffed him. </p><p>Meanwhile on the top floor<br/>Come on mini, that must be it, said honey. She took out a yellow ball and threw it at the door, it melted away in seconds. Okay we’re in, she said. Come on where are you glob-. Kaboom. She was interrupted when and explosion destroyed the wall. Alert, alert, intruders in the vault a computer voice wailed. Oh no, said honey. Standing there in the door was the female hedgehog from yesterday. She took out her hammer and bashed it into honey lemon, knocking her out. Target captured, Amy said to naught who was standing behind her. Perfect obake and dredd will be pleased. Now grab the goo. Of course, she said. She found the container and gave it to naught before swinging honey lemon over her back and walking into the jet with classic soldier and killian waiting. On the floor was wasabi, knocked out. Get us of here, said naught. </p><p>Where are they, said hiro. Suddenly his communicator beeped. Yes mini max, he asked. Maker hiro, Fred has been arrested and the others have been captured. No, mini get out of there. On my way, mini replied. As they got to the end of sewers they found the bunny and hedgehog along with 8 other officers there. Freeze, hands up, said Judy. You’re under arrest for industrial espionage, resisting arrest and vigilantism, said sonic as go go and hiro were put into handcuffs. </p><p>Meanwhile, dredd’s fortress <br/>Where am I, asked honey lemon. She looked around, finding she was tied to a table with various strange and gruesome tools above her and that she was in a strange pink outfit similar to what the female hedgehog was wearing. Haha haha, so glad that you could be awake my friend, said dredd. He was standing at a computer console nearby. For your legionization, said Amy as a device was placed over honey lemon's face. Dredd pushed a button and the tools started to come towards honey lemon. Blades, saws, injectors, lasers, claws and other gruesome things came closer and closer as her mind started to be bombarded with images of Eggman and dredd. Hail Eggman, she said under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alternative Wildeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While walking through the park jules, Katherine and mayor nick get transported to ZPD HQ in the fractured dimensions universe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another universe <br/>Come on blueberries, said Nick the old fox walking through the park. Okay uncle Nick, said Jules, the young rabbit looking into the sky. It’s a beautiful day, said Katherine. Yes it is luetentaint, yes it is, said Nick. Wait what’s that, said Jules. She had seen something near a tree, it was some cracks joined to a jagged hole surrounded by what appeared to be shards of glass. As they went to look at it, it got bigger and expanded into a strange picture of some kind with a video in the frame. </p><p>As they looked they saw, into the ZPD HQ, inside the chief’s office. Kat gasped as she saw her uncle William bogo who had died in a car crash shouting at clawhauser who had retired a few years back. Bogo placed his hand on a phone and shouted down the line. A minute later a fox, a blue hedgehog, a bunny and a green pronghorn all entered. He began asking them about something and then jules saw that the bunny looked like her aunt Judy who had been shot by the dreadlock gang months before. And the fox looked a lot like Nick when he was younger. As she reached towards the image of her aunt it went from orange to blue and sucked them in. Blueberries, shouted Nick, what did you d-, he didn’t finish as the three of them were sucked in. </p><p>Meanwhile chief bogo’s office<br/>So, then what have you learned from our guests, said bogo. Well sir we have found out that their real names are-. Judy didn’t finish as rift opened and out dropped a bunny, a water buffalo and an old fox, the former two wearing ZPD uniforms. What the, said sonic. Woah, blueberries, what did you-, nick cut off as he looked to see himself looking at him shocked. What the heck? I don’t know uncle nick, said jules. She grabbed the bunny’s hand and stood up. Thanks, she said. Not a problem, who are you, asked Judy. I’m jules, jules hopps, said jules. Hopps, I don’t remember mom and dad talking about another sibling and why are uniform. Um, wait, aunt Judy, said jules. </p><p>Bogo went over to the buffalo and noticed something about her that seemed familiar. Kat looked up to see the stern face of her uncle looking at her. Uncle William, she said. Uncle, bogo repeated, wait Katherine. Woah, woah, woah, said sonic, Judy you never said I had a niece. What I’m confused, said clawhauser. Okay, said bogo. Who are you. Well I’m Jules Hopps, this Katherine bogo and my uncle mayor Nick Wilde. Mayor, Nick replied, what. Okay I think I’m getting this, said clove. Judy, jules is your niece, the mayor nick is you nick and Katherine is your niece sir, she said. </p><p>Okay but how, asked Judy. Most possibly an alternative universe. Wait, hold the phone, said Nick. Alternative universe, that is straight out of science fiction. Was other dimensions part of fiction before sonic arrived, said clove. Urgh, yeah but. Well it’s settled. So this is another universe, that is crazy, said jules. So who are you two then, asked mayor Wilde. I’m Theodore quillback, your uncle I guess jules, but most just call me sonic the hedgehog. This is clove, our Wilde’s girlfriend. Whoa, then that is crazy. Just to ask, said clove. You must be from an alternative future if the two of you are grown up, said Nick to Katherine and jules. Yeah I guess, said jules. So what’s different in you universe, asked Judy. Well for starters, you, the chief here and some of your closest friends are dead. What, said sonic. Whoa, dark, said clawhauser. </p><p>So what now, asked jules. Well jules you can come and stay with me and sonic. If you want, while the rest of you think of something. Yes, said jules. Wait, hopps, what do you mean the rest of us, asked bogo. See you guys tomorrow, said sonic. Hopps, get back, I, I. We’ll figure it out chief, said Nick. Plus, we are pretty Wilde, said mayor Wilde. He, Nick, clove, clawhauser and Katherine began laughing hard. Urgh, dad jokes, said bogo. </p><p>Later, Judy and Sonic’s house<br/>So are you married, asked jules. Yep, said sonic, for about 11 months now, and we’re on our 4th major case. Woah, I’m a sergeant and I haven’t even had my first proper case yet, said jules. Ding dong. Who would, asked Judy as she went for the door. She opened it and standing there was Michael with blood spilling out of him. Help, me, he said before collapsing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The great disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has come for an all out assault on dredd’s fortress. Will our heroes win with the help of midas or will they fall flat on their feet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic and Judy’s house, the meadowlands <br/>Micheal began to wake up. He looked around to find he was tied to a bed and sonic and Judy along with another bunny were standing there. Hey what’s going, asked Michael. Shut up, I don’t know how dredd got you out but you are going back to prison right now, said Judy. No you don’t understand, said Micheal, dredd’s gone completely nuts. He’s going to use an artificial sun to destroy copper canyon and then another city called san fransokyo. Worst of all he’s recruited Avon hurtz, a billionaire that tried to kill me and start a nuclear war in San Andreas. How do we know you’re telling the truth, said Jules. Listen kid this is serious, Dredd allowed Avon to kill Franklin who was like a son to me and then beat me up to near death and dump me a few plains away, said Micheal. If we don’t stop him, two whole cities are going to be destroyed by a literal sun. A small but still and my friends are probably going legionised, so we can help each other or you have doomed pretty much over 6 million people to their deaths. </p><p>Okay, but if you, began Judy. Betray, huh, I’m not interested in crime anymore I’m going to go back to what I was doing before I got roped back into the criminal underworld by Haines. Being a producer of a movie company. Okay then I’ll go and call chief bogo to tell him of the situation, said Judy, Sonic untie him. Sure thing Judy. </p><p>An hour later, the ZPD HQ<br/>Right listen up, said bogo. He was standing in a room filled with ZPD officers, N-TEK agents, GUN agents, FIB agents, ZIA agents, IAA operatives, resistance members, TUSK members and the 4 members of big hero 6 all sitting waiting for him to explain the call to arms. Today we have war, Dredd has officially lost his mind. From what de Santa’s told us, he plans on destroying two cities with an artificial sun. There was gasps and whispers for about a minute before focus returned to bogo. In order to stop this I have called in all of you and everyone who is available to stop this threat. </p><p>Tonight we’re not fighting for zootopia, we’re fighting for the acorn archipelago or even San Andreas. We’re fighting for 6 million people. Understood, good. Now then Micheal. Dredd’s fortress is heavily fortified, Michael said. For starters the front approach is guarded by hundreds if not thousands of dreadnaughts and dreadrones. The air ducts are equipped with disintegration fields and the place has a manner of hidden exits I don’t know about. So it’s a full frontal assault. N-TEK, GUN and the resistance will help the colossi attack the front entrance. Air support from the various battleships in the sky will give the ground forces covering fire. All fighters will focus on enemy fighters and allow any heavy bombers to make dents in the fortress’ gate and land to land defences. Finally sonic and Judy’s C.R.U.T.Z team will infiltrate from behind and help big hero 6 extract wasabi and my boys. One last thing the ZPD will be covering the canyon and will obviously need heavy duty weapons and vehicles so I asked my friend pryrealm here to get together as many doomsday, arena, gunrunning and after hours equipment as possible. We’re talking tanks, juggernaut armour, military grade trucks, attack helicopters and a few resurgent class armoured cars. Now let’s go unfudge this world. </p><p>A few minutes later <br/>Okay, berto activate the stealth-o-ray, said forge. On it commander, said berto. The entire fleet of warships turned invisible. Are we over them, Jim asked. Yes, Molly replied. Bogo, the fleet’s in position, said forge into his communicator. Excellent, my officers and in position and Sonic’s team is making their way to the back of the fortress. Okay over and out, said forge. Okay everyone listen up, said bogo. Get to you places and do not let anything leave this canyon. Understood, chief, said Nick who had a compact submachine gun in his hand. </p><p>Meanwhile <br/>Okay everyone listen up, said Judy, we’ll go in, find and rescue your teammates and Michael’s friends and then arrest Dredd and his friends when Jim defeats them. Understood mam, said all the cops in the room. Good activate your armours, said sonic. The cops tapped the symbols on their chests and the armour formed around them. This is so cool, said Jules. Toughen up kid, said mchorn. Right we’re ready, said hiro as he and the other 4 came in. Let’s go. </p><p>Attack, shouted Wanda. The colossi roared in unison and charged at the dreadnaughts. The robots were taken off guard as soldiers and colossi began to destroy them. They stood no chance. Blast opened up his radio channel. Sir we’re under attack. Urgh my forces will assist you then, dredd replied. Blast looked behind him, seeing Killian and several others charging from the gate. I’m gonna make this hurt, said killian as dozens of dreadrones flew towards sterling. Sleepy night, said sterling as he defeated them unscathed. </p><p>As the team moved through the fortress, they found wasabi being guarded by honey lemon who had been turned into an egg soldier. Honey lemon, said Fred. Surrender or prepare to die, she replied. Hiro used his microbots to restrain her. Sorry honey, he said as he knocked her out. Wasabi, are you okay, asked globby. Yeah I’m fine, wasabi replied, the others are in there, he pointed to the door nearby. Mchorn, charge it, said Judy. The rhino complied and broke through it with ease. Thanks, said Trevor. Now let’s get out of here, said Lester. But what about dredd and obake, said hiro. </p><p>Going somewhere, said obake as he landed on the ground. You're going down, said Jules. Foolish child, nothing will stop dredd now, even-. Warning: huge storm detected. A storm, said Judy, what kind of storm. Enough of this, said obake, prepare to die. His body glowed purple and he began blasting waves of turbo energy at the group. Suddenly he was hit by a huge electrical current. Argh, he screamed before he fell to the ground. What the, said Judy. She looked to see that Obake had turned to gold. Then they saw some kind of containment suit. Inside the suit was strange electricity and bare arms looked like they were made of clouds. </p><p>Are you okay, said the suit. Ahm, yeah, said Judy. Who are you, asked Sonic. My name is midas but you call me cyclo the ghost in the storm. Now let’s get out of here. He sent a blast of energy at the door blowing open. Attack. Sir we’re under attack from the inside, said naught to dredd. Urgh let’s get out of here. Going somewhere miles. Dredd turned to see all the heroes there with N-TEK pointing some kind of weapon at him. You’re under arrest for-, Judy was cut off. Yes, yes I know, terrorism and such. But now is not the time. Oh Kai. Suddenly the panel behind him exploded revealing a giant Chinese ox carrying two massive blades attached to chains that were wrapped around his wrists. I have returned, the ox said. Before he threw his blades. Midas quickly moved to intercept but was cut off when naught blasted his leg. </p><p>Till our next encounter, shouted dredd as the entrance to the hallway sealed. They escaped again. Sonic. Knuckles what happened, asked sonic to see his rival battered and bruised and now missing an eye. Amy attacked us when we got through. The lines, she captured Hersey and bruised the rest of us. We were able to get away barely. Well what now, asked jules. We need to return to HQ and figure out dredd’s next move. We have obake sealed in gold thanks to midas, so that means their great disaster just became another one of their great failures. </p><p>Prologue <br/>This is getting more pressing by the day my boy, said havok. Sonic, Judy and chief bogo were meeting him about jules and the other universe. These rifts have got to be stopped before we’re plunged into chaos. More threats just keep coming and while we are helped by their enemies, I fear that we have not seen the last of Eggman after all. So what do we do?, asked Judy. We need to prepare, get tails to make a signal detector that will track rifts and then have silver close them like with the genesis portals. Then we’ll need to prepare for other heroes, have them join the ZPD or they will need to be imprisoned. Yes sir, said bogo. The three saluted the mayor and left. Assistant mayor Wilde, said havok. Yes sir, said Wilde. Get my brother on the line, we have work to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason for Amy becoming a new egg boss for when Eggman returns is pretty simple she hates Judy for marrying sonic and now loathes Sonic choosing a rabbit over her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>